


乡村X情 【龙蟒】

by sky721953198



Category: lm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	乡村X情 【龙蟒】

周雨抱着许昕靠在床头上，午后的太阳透过玻璃窗照在两人身上暖洋洋的。  
周雨玩着许昕的手，一会亲亲手指一会在自己脸上蹭蹭，“咱们村来了个新书记召集大家开会呢。”  
“嗯，我听说了，你去？”许昕枕在周雨肩上闭着眼，这光照着太舒服他都想睡觉了。  
“我不高兴去，我啥都不会去干什么。”  
“那我去呗，每家都要去一个，不是你就是我。”  
周雨亲了亲许昕额头，“那你去，我在家把活干了等你回来。”  
“懂事了。”许昕在周雨的肩上蹭了蹭调整了下位置便睡了过去。  
虽说上次之后张继科就真没再来找过自己不过今天的会许昕还是有担心，他怕遇到张继科，他怕张继科拿着上次那件事再威胁自己，万幸的是这次来的是张继科他爹。  
“今天召集大家来其实也没什么事儿，就是和大家一起说说话，按咱们这的话就是唠唠嗑熟悉熟悉，我还是第一次下乡有很多事儿没有在坐的各位有经验，你们呢也别把我当个书记就普通人跟我讲讲，咱们边吃边聊。”  
会议室主位上的马龙穿着白衬衫加西裤站在那里，两只袖管也卷到肘部。  
“马书记。。。。。”  
“顾大妈您可别书记书记的叫小马就行，官民一家亲不是。”  
“行，小马。。。。。”  
“哎~这小马呀它可比马书记听得顺耳多了，真不瞒你们书记书记的我都觉着自己被叫老了，吸吸吸吸吸。”  
马龙本来就长得温和，再加上这读过书的嘴皮子溜没多少功夫就把在坐的大部分人心都收了，一场交流会变成了村里大叔大妈们的茶话会，到最后还打听起了这新上任书记的私事儿。马龙有点不好意思的挠头说自己还没看对眼的姑娘，于是一众大妈就更热心了，谁都想把自己女儿介绍给这年轻有才的小伙子。而许昕就一个人坐在角落里喝着茶，他到不是没想过先走，但这必定会说不给新上任的村官面子，心眼儿小的话说不定以后还要给自己穿小鞋使绊子，得不偿失，村里人自从被周雨警告过后面上倒也没再多说什么该怎样就怎样，但也少了原先那份亲和，于是许昕也只能捧着茶杯在角落的位置喝着茶水剥着花生消磨时间。  
“行吧。”马龙抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟“哎呦这一聊都到这个点儿了，看我这脑子这都不记时间都要把各位的事儿耽误了。”  
大叔大妈们也看了看时间，一时聊得高兴也没人顾忌这个，现在一看可不么，家里的活还都等着自己回去做呢，便起身跟小马打招呼，有的大妈还拉着马龙的手让他有空去家里坐坐让自个儿的闺女给马龙做两盘好菜尝尝，马龙一律标准化应对了。  
许昕坐在那里听着想笑，这马龙在这可算是羊入虎口了。  
许昕是会议室最后一个走的，倒不是他想，实在是门口被一群村里的大娘堵着他走不了，那干脆剥完了桌上几粒花生再走吧。  
“许昕。”马龙叫住了正要走的许昕。  
许昕回过头看这新来的村官。  
“能麻烦你跟我一起收拾收拾么？”  
许昕看了看会议桌上的各种残壳还有自己那一小部分点点头“行。”  
“我刚看你都没怎么说话一个人坐在那儿。”  
“我没什么说的，大叔大娘们经验丰富让他们跟你讲就行。”许昕低头收拾着桌上的东西。  
“哎，档案上可不是这么写的，说你们家可是每年都被评为优秀农作户的，你这是不愿意和我聊吧。”  
“哪有的事儿。”许昕赶紧否认，实在是没他插嘴的份儿。  
“那一会收拾完你和我说说，我啊还得好好跟你学习学习。”  
“这。。。。。。。”  
“怎么，你家独传秘籍不能外传？”   
许昕被马龙逗笑了。  
“哎我看咱两差不多大，我属龙的你呢？”  
“属蛇。”  
“哎那你比我小一岁，大叔大妈们叫我小马，你就叫我哥怎么样？”  
“行么？”  
“有什么不行的，我当事人都同意的事儿。”  
“嗯，行！”  
跟许昕把会议室的桌子清理干净后马龙拉着许昕来到自己的办公室关上了门，由于上次和张继科的事让许昕对于密闭空间有点小阴影，许昕不自在的抓了把脖子。  
马龙给许昕倒了杯茶，“怎么了？不舒服？”  
“啊，没。”  
“来，坐这儿，你看你啥都没做呢怎么就流这么多汗。”  
许昕伸手一摸脑门，还真是一层薄汗。  
马龙从裤兜里拿出干净的帕子“你别动，我给你擦。”  
许昕有些不好意思的往后避开，马龙抓住后退的许昕“你退啥，我又不是老虎吃不了人，我就给你擦个汗。”  
等擦完了马龙确实没有别的动作，许昕也就慢慢放下戒心。  
“哎，说说你家秘籍呗，我来这就是为了把这里的农作业产量搞上去，让大家都富裕起来，我又没做过农活什么都不懂，你快给我指点指点。”  
许昕好笑的看着马龙的样子就跟小孩一样，要不是知道马龙比他大他还真以为马龙还要比他小上两三岁。  
许昕就在那给马龙讲些干活时候的小窍门，什么时候该去干些什么，期间马龙还提出不懂的问许昕，许昕总能耐心的给马龙解释直到他懂为止，还好马龙脑子活讲一遍就能知道其中原理。  
“你真聪明，你不上学真的可惜了。”  
一顿谈论下来马龙跟许昕又拉近不少，许昕不好意思的挠头“家里没钱供我上学，反正现在也过得挺好的。”  
“我跟你讲，真的要是你和我一起上学，指不定每年奖学金我都要用尽全力和你拼。”  
许昕被马龙夸的更不好意思了。  
马龙看着红着脸的许昕越看越可爱，“你挺容易出汗的啊。”这次马龙自然多了，再次拿出手帕叠了下把干净的一面朝许昕给他擦汗。  
“还好。”许昕这次没躲，在他看来马龙只是单纯的给自己擦，没别的。  
“你把衣服脱了，我给你背上擦擦，一会你要是这样出去吹了风准着凉。”  
“没事儿，不打紧的。”  
“怎么不打紧，我第一次留人就把人留出病来，人还以为我是来散播病毒的呢，赶紧的脱了我给你擦擦背后。”  
“行。”许昕站起来把身上的短袖脱了下来。  
马龙一边擦着一边跟许昕将“这着凉真耽误事儿，我有一同学也没把着凉感冒当回事儿，直到后来他生病把自己的论文耽误了。”  
“啊，严重么？”许昕撑着桌子把背后留给马龙。  
“怎么不严重，耽误了自己毕业不说还丢了自己的奖学金，他那文章我看过写的是真好。”  
“那可惜了。”  
“谁说不是呢，你说这着凉耽不耽误事儿，就算咱们这不要你写论文，但家里的事都得指望着人去做，你一个病倒了，那不就耽误了么，好好的苗子没人看不就长坏了，一个道理。”  
许昕点点头，连连称是。  
“你把裤子也解开。”  
“啊？为啥啊？”  
“啥为啥，你不知道寒气从脚底板窜的最快么？我都给你擦一遍让你有个基础保障。”  
许昕听着也挺有道理的也没多想就把裤子给脱了。马龙防止许昕着凉开了空调温度往上调了两度。  
马龙边擦着还边跟许昕聊，看着就在眼前晃的翘臀按压住心里的蠢蠢欲动避开那被三角内裤包裹着的私密地带沿着腿边细细的擦拭。  
马龙拍拍许昕的大腿内侧示意他分开一点，许昕照做，马龙把手伸了进去沿着腿根往下擦。  
马龙等着许昕完全放下戒心的时候手从双腿间伸了过去一把抓住了许昕前面被内裤包住的性器。  
许昕毫无防备的叫了出来，他想回过头来推开马龙，可是马龙先他一步把他压在了办公桌上。  
“你干什么？放开我。”  
马龙手里揉着许昕的性器嘴在许昕的后背上吻来吻去，“我想做的表现的还不明显么？宝贝你的戒心放的太快了。”  
马龙的手伸进许昕内裤在性器的顶端捏了一下惹得许昕一声媚叫。  
听着叫声马龙又硬了一分。  
按着许昕，想把手抽出来扒掉许昕的内裤谁知许昕竟然用双腿夹住了马龙想要移动的手。  
手指弹了下许昕软在那里的性器“别着急一会有你爽的。”  
“混蛋你，放开！”  
“宝贝你这就说不通了，明明是你夹着我的手怎么是叫我放开呢？”  
手被压着用不上力，腿也夹着马龙的手不好反击，现在的许昕只能这样和马龙僵持着。  
但是马龙没有让这种情况维持太久，手握住许昕整个性器一捏，许昕立马软了腿。  
马龙把许昕的裤子拉倒腿间，手指卡进肉臀中间，感受到异物的入侵许昕夹紧了臀肉。  
“宝贝你这是在害羞么？上次你在那黑皮的车里可不是这样的啊。”  
听了马龙的话许昕的身体僵住了，他原以为不会被人发现，却没想到。。。。。。  
“你你你这是强奸！我可以告你的。”  
马龙抽出手拍了拍许昕的屁股“宝贝我给你科普一下，强奸第一是指性男性对女性，第二是违反其意愿而进行的性行为这才是强奸。”马龙舔了下许昕的蝴蝶骨“现在我们俩都是男的，这第一条就不算了。”马龙亲着许昕光滑的背，手指伸到许昕的洞里做着简单的活塞润滑动作。  
“那你这算鸡奸！”  
马龙噗的笑了出来，真么发现这个宝贝还这么可爱。  
“你说我奸你？那上次那个黑皮呢，你要不要一起告了？”马龙捏了下许昕的肉臀。  
马龙把西裤上的皮带解下来绑在许昕手腕上并将人翻了过来面朝自己，上身衬衫的纽扣被解开敞着胸，下身的西裤脱下踢到了一边。  
“宝贝我们抓紧点时间，一会我还有个会要去开，你配合着点，让大家都爽一下。”马龙把阴茎抵住许昕洞口准备着进入。  
马龙俯下身子吻着许昕的肩膀。  
许昕的腿被马龙抬起放在腰侧，“夹着。”命令式的口吻。  
许昕自然是不愿意的，他不理马龙闭上眼。  
“挺犟啊，那你一会可千万别张嘴求我。”说着马龙掰开许昕的腿从另外一个裤兜里掏出一个小玩意儿塞到许昕露出的洞里。  
冰凉的触感让许昕不适的睁开眼“什么东西。”  
“让你爽到求饶的东西。”刚说完马龙就朝许昕晃了晃手里的迷你遥控器，拇指按下了红色的按钮。  
“啊啊啊。。。。。。拿。。。。拿出去啊啊。。。。。”  
洞里的跳蚤蛋正在高频率的震动，许昕还是头一次被用上这种东西，甚至都不知道这是个什么玩意儿。  
看着许昕因为体内跳蚤蛋的缘故而微微颤抖的下身，连带着那还软着的性器也一颤一颤的。  
许昕脚跟踩着桌子扭着身体想把东西蹭出来，但是马龙放的很深他只不过是在白费力气而已。  
“要不要求我？求我把它拿出来。”  
许昕被跳蚤蛋刺激的眼圈发红，但仍是咬着嘴不肯说求饶的话。  
马龙不怕他不求，他多得是小玩意儿可以给许昕慢慢试，马龙俯下去含住挺立起的乳头，“他上次也舔你这里了吧，我看他吸了很久，是你这里有奶水么？”  
许昕不断的喘着粗气，体内的东西根本让他无暇分身，马龙倒是不紧不慢的卷着舌头舔着可爱的奶头。  
“这个速度差不多适应了吧。”许昕看着马龙那一脸坏笑的模样。  
“你做什么？”  
“不做什么啊，就给它加点速度。”说着又在红色的按钮上按了一下。  
“啊。。。。。。唔哼。。。。嗯嗯。。。。。”这次震动的频率比之前快了很多，许昕受不了的夹紧了双腿磨蹭着。  
马龙蹲了下去，“宝贝你水好多。”液体被刺激的不断从洞口冒了出来，马龙看着心痒伸了手指戳进去。  
“不要。。。。不要在放进去了啊。。。。。嗯嗯。。。。。”  
“求我，求我我什么都答应你。”  
许昕依旧咬着嘴唇摇头。  
“那我就没办法了。”马龙蛮力的再次分开许昕的双腿把它压向桌子，自己的阴茎对准洞口一个挺身送了进去。  
“啊哈。。。。嗯。。。。。。”马龙的进入让原本埋在自己体内的东西进入的更深了。  
“深。。。太深了。。。。小雨。。。。啊。。。。嗯啊。。。。。。小雨救我。。。。。。”  
马龙一个用力在许昕的屁股上打了一掌，“宝贝，我生气了。”  
马龙把腰在许昕的双腿间埋得更深，手用力将许昕的双腿向下几乎已经压的贴在了桌子上，一次接着一次用力的深入撞击，把许昕体内的跳蚤蛋顶到一个难以想象的深度。  
许昕感觉自己的肚子都在微微发颤，太深了，会坏的。  
“我。。。。我求你。。。停下。。。。停。。。。啊啊。。。。不要了。。。。。”  
“会坏。。。。。不要了。。。。你把它拿出来啊啊。。。。。”  
“你拿出来我什么。。。。。什么都听你的。。。嗯啊。。。。不要。。。。。”  
马龙拍拍许昕那张泪流满面的脸“早这么听话不就没这么多事了。”  
“不过现在晚了！”马龙把许昕体内的跳蚤蛋一下子调到最高档。  
“不啊啊啊啊。。。。。。”许昕的性器被新一轮的刺激喷射了精液，马龙手指沾了点许昕的精液放到嘴里尝了尝。  
“真浓，来自己也尝尝。”马龙把手指塞到许昕嘴里搅。  
许昕嘴里吃着马龙的手指，洞里还被玩着九浅一深的小把戏，粗大而又炙热的阴茎插得许昕发出唔唔的声音，脸上也泛出了潮红。  
空闲的手握住许昕的性器扫刮着顶端，才刚射完一次的东西一点都没有软，但是马龙不想许昕这么快就射出第二次，他要好好玩玩。  
“屁股夹紧点听到没有，是不是操你的人多了，屁股都操松了？”  
许昕边听着羞辱的话边照着马龙说的做，双腿缠上马龙得腰双腿交叉着叠他身后，洞里一缩一缩的咬着马龙的阴茎。  
“嘶。。。。。这才是你的本来面目吧许昕，真骚。”  
许昕把马龙手指上的精液全部舔了干净，马龙抽出手指在许昕袒露的身体上擦了把口水，两手都捏上许昕的奶头拉扯。  
“疼。。。。轻点。。。。嗯啊。。。。下面慢。。。慢一点。。。。。”  
许昕稍稍挺起胸膛，这个动作在马龙看来玩确实向自己妥协，接下来随便自己怎么玩弄许昕都可以。  
“拿出来好不好。。。啊。。。。。它太。。。嗯。。。太快了。。。。。我不行了。。。。”  
“等我射了一炮再说。”  
马龙闭起眼，享受着许昕洞里带给他的触觉，温热舒爽，好久都没有过这么棒的感觉了。  
温热湿滑的洞穴里不断流出新鲜的肠液浇灌着马龙的龟头，结合处还因为不断的抽插动作带出些许爱液滴落在办公室的地板上。  
“啊嗯。。。。。爽。。。宝贝。。。。。”  
听到马龙的喘息，许昕更卖力的去讨好马龙，收缩着自己的洞穴，肉壁紧紧贴合着马龙不断进出的阴茎。  
“啊。。。。。。。”马龙的一声低吼将自己的精液深深的射入了许昕体内深处，连同跳蚤蛋也被冲刷了一遍。  
马龙拿开堵着许昕马眼的手指，许昕也迫不及待的射出了第二次。  
马龙关闭了跳蚤蛋，体内的东西终于停止了跳动，许昕胸膛起伏着喘着气。  
许昕想合拢双腿但是马龙不让“你自己把它排出来。”  
“什么？”  
“就像你平时大号一样，我看着。”  
许昕算是领教了马龙的坏，他不敢反抗，抓着自己的脚踝打开着双腿，肚子慢慢使力。  
“嗯。。。。它不动。。。嗯哼。。。。。”  
“乖，会出来的，好好用力。”马龙凑在许昕的洞口，随着许昕的用力洞口一张一缩的特别可爱。  
“不行。。。。嗯。。。出不来。”许昕被急的有点哭腔。  
马龙听了有些心软，伸了根手指进去，“乖，用力，我帮你。”  
许昕用力抵着那东西，马龙也帮着许昕一起抠，刚射进去的精液也被许昕滴滴答答的排了出来，和原先地上的一滩肠液混在一起。  
没过多久在马龙的帮助下终于从洞里吐出那东西，可让许昕没想到的是最后的用力让自己又射了一炮出来，相比之前这第三炮已经稀薄很多。  
许昕红着脸不看马龙。  
“害羞什么，又不是没看过。”马龙抱起许昕不顾对方的抵抗强行掰正脑袋来了个强吻，手还在许昕身上掐了两把，直到许昕实在喘不过气才放开，两人之间还拉出一条银丝，马龙舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“你看我这里的地儿又脏了。”马龙用脚指了指地上的肠液精液混合物。  
“舔了。”  
许昕不可思议的看着马龙。  
“我不是狗。”  
马龙掐着许昕的下巴脸上还是保持这微笑的拍了拍许昕的脸“你就是我的小母狗！”


End file.
